El despertar de la luz perdida
by RyuukoJii
Summary: Desde la muerte del anterior Taiho y el rey de Kou, provocada por los prejuicios del rey, comienza a crecer un nuevo Ranka en el Monte Hou, mismo que es perdido en un Shoku hace más de 20 años. Ahora el reino de Kou, quien aun tiene políticas racistas hacia los Hanjyu, Kaikyaku y los Taika, deberá aceptar la idea de que el destino de su reino ahora está en manos de un Kirin Taika.
1. -Prólogo-

**Buen día lectores:**

Este es mi primer FanFic que he hecho en mi vida así que espero su comprensión, de igual forma que sus comentarios para el mejoramiento de su estructura y de la historia.

Lo que están por leer está basada solamente en la serie animada pues quería evitar alguna confusión para aquellos que no han leído las novelas y sin más que decir... **QUE COMIENCE EL VIAJE A LOS DOCE REINOS.**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Un manto oscuro cubría el cielo, el frio presente y las estrellas aunque pocas, lograban distinguirse de entre las luces que iluminaban las calles de la ciudad. El único sonido que se percataba en ese momento era el de los automóviles en su transitar y el caminar de la poca gente que pasaba por el lugar. En una tranquila calle de la comunidad, entre recatadas casas, se encontraba una que parecía llamar la atención de dos seres de quienes sólo se lograba distinguir sus siluetas entre los árboles que adornaban la casa vecina. Recargado en uno de los árboles y apoyándose en su costado derecho se encontraba un niño que aparentaba unos trece años de edad y a sus pies, dándole la espalda y sentado sobre la acera, un joven que presentaba unos dieciocho años de edad, ambos con la mirada inexpresiva puesta sobre aquella casa frente a ellos.

–Es tan tranquilo a comparación de Wa… –dijo a su compañero sentado frente a él con un tono de voz apenas perceptible.

–Lo sé Enki, aunque ignoro si se deba a las altas horas de la noche o por el frío.

–No… no lo creo. Estuve dando un paseo por la mañana antes de verme contigo en este lugar y seguía mostrando poca actividad.

–Dime, ¿es la primera vez que visitas otro país que no pertenezca al oriente, es decir, que no tenga un parecido con Japón o China?

–No me hables como si conociera este mundo tan bien como tú –dijo un poco molesto, y alejándose del árbol en el que se recargaba buscaría sentarse a un lado de Taiki–. No creas que porque he vivido más de quinientos años significa que yo sé y conozco de todo.

Taiki sólo observó cómo reaccionaba Enki ante su pregunta, y con una leve sonrisa mostró agrado por el comentario mencionado por él. En ese momento su amena conversación se vio interrumpida por el habla proveniente de una aguda voz, quien comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

–¡Oigan! ¿¡Van a seguir interrumpiendo el sueño de los demás con su plática o harán lo que vinieron a hacer!?

Ambos dirigirían su mirada al origen de aquella voz más sin embargo sólo distinguieron a alguien que estaba molesto por su presencia, una residente más de ese lugar.

–Mira quién lo dice… la mujer que viene con sus gritos a reclamar –dijo retadoramente–. Además, ¿tú quién…? –Taiki se levantaría de su lugar pues había logrado reconocer a aquella mujer, dejando sin concluir las palabras de Enki.

–¿Rakuro? –cuestionó con sorpresa–. ¡Vaya! No te reconocí por tu forma de vestir. Luces igual que cualquiera de los habitantes de este lugar –dijo Taiki mostrando una leve sonrisa.

–Haber pasado o mejor dicho, haber vivido más de diez años en este mundo me ayudo a aprender mucho de él –ella se acercaría a ellos mientras respondía y lograría percatar a Enki quien ocultaba sus ropas con una túnica oscura–. ¿Y tú por qué aun llevas ropas reales? Debiste adaptarte de otra forma que no fuera ocultándote, ¿no crees?

–…acabo de llegar, además no estaré ni he estado tanto tiempo en este lugar como ustedes, que obviamente debían buscar la manera de pasar desapercibidos en este mundo –cruzaría sus brazos–. Yo al rato regreso a mi reino, sólo vine a conocer a la chica.

Rakuro es una sacerdotisa Taika que a diferencia de las demás Nyousen, tomo la decisión de viajar a Hourai en el momento en el que se enteró de la pérdida del Ranka del reino de Kou, ahora que ya ha pasado tanto desde su elección, y ha estado viajando de país en país ha logrado adoptarse a la cultura del mundo en el que se encuentra de visita.

La Nyousen al escuchar de Enki que sólo venia a "conocer a la chica" le recordó algo que provocó que casi inmediatamente se dirigiera a Taiki seriamente.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –dijo molesta–. ¿Por qué te atreviste a hablar con ella?

Él ya se esperaba ese regaño por parte de ella pues las Nyousen siempre se han encargado de proteger a los Kirin y aunque Taiki realmente no había hecho daño a la chica, aceptaba que había arruinado los planes de la sacerdotisa. No tenía mucho en su defensa pero aun así se atrevió a responder.

–…no quería que se sintiera sola más tiempo. Discúlpame –dijo con un gesto de arrepentimiento.

Rakuro no comprendía su respuesta pero intentaría ligarla con el hecho de que tanto la chica como Taiki habían vivido mucho tiempo en Hourai, ambos habían crecido en el lugar equivocado. Ella no sabía que responder al respecto pero no fue necesario pensarlo demasiado pues el silencio que los invadía sería interrumpido por alguien más.

–Hmmm. No lo sé pero presiento que una vez estuve aquí –dijo pensativa.

La joven chica de unos dieciséis años aparecería a un lado de Enki, quien escuchaba a Taiki y Rakuro hablar, sorprendiendo a todos por su repentina presencia.

–¿Hourin? –dijo Enki después de escucharla.

–Hola hermanito Enki. Hola hermanito Taiki –a ambos los saludaría dándoles un cariñoso abrazo–. Hola sacerdotisa Rakuro –le dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa la risueña chica.

–Hola… ¿qué… qué hace aquí Hourin? –pregunto Rakuro desconcertada y esperando una pronta respuesta.

–Sólo vine a conocer a mi hermanita –respondió alegremente Hourin–. Taiki me dijo como llegar.

Rakuro sólo colocaría su mano en su rostro al escuchar que nuevamente Taiki había interferido sin mencionarle nada. Al mismo tiempo Taiki pondría su brazo tras su cabeza mostrando incomodidad al ver la reacción de Rakuro pues sabía muy bien que se había vuelto a meter en problemas.

–Realmente me sorprende que Hou-Ou te haya dejado venir –irrumpió Enki dirigiéndose a Hourin.

–¿Quién dice que le pedí permiso? –dijo alegremente dejando a Enki sorprendido por su repuesta.

Ante lo ocurrido Rakuro se dispuso a interrumpir fríamente la naciente conversación entre Enki y Hourin, pues aunque no tenía nada más que atender, ella sabía que debían actuar lo más pronto posible, y más aun después de conocer las interferencias de Taiki.

–Y bien. ¿Sólo observaremos o vamos a actuar?

No muy lejos de la puerta principal de la casa que observaban se lograría distinguir la aparición de una luz que era encendida desde el interior, indicando que los habitantes de ese lugar estaban dispuestos a levantarse para comenzar su día. Ellos no se percatarían pero la noche estaba terminando y al observar movimiento en aquella casa Taiki comenzó a caminar buscando alejarse del lugar, al mismo tiempo daría respuesta a la pregunta de Rakuro.

–Ya no hay tiempo, la noche se acabó. Por ahora debemos irnos.

Rakuro se mostraría un poco confundida ante lo que Taiki mencionó y más al ver que se retiraba del sitio, sin decir nada más, ella y los demás comenzaron a seguirle. Disminuyendo un poco su caminar permitiría que sus compañeros se adelantaran para él detenerse después de haber recorrido una corta distancia y así poder ver por última vez aquella casa.

–Mañana estarás en tu verdadero hogar hermana… Buen día –dijo Taiki mostrando una pequeña sonrisa para que al terminar su oración continuara su camino.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su lectura, hasta aquí la introducción de esta historia. Espero la hayan disfrutado y sido de su agrado. Yo con gusto continuaré con la transcripción de la trama. ^^


	2. -Luna-

**Hola lectores:**

Primero me quiero disculpar por el retraso pero tengo labores académicas que atender sin embargo 'más vale tarde que nunca' jejeje

También quiero marcar que en el desarrollo de la historia agregaré más y más OC así que atentos a la trama para que comprendan quiénes son y su historia. Por ahora sólo lo terminé de escribir por lo que quizá tenga errores pero yo luego me encargo de corregir, esperando su comprensión y sin dar más que explicar...

**¡QUE COMIENCE EL VIAJE A LOS DOCE REINOS!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Luna**

Por la ventana unos leves rayos pertenecientes a la deslumbrante estrella lograban entrar a la casa, de igual manera se podía percatar con claridad el trinar de las aves y el habla de algunas personas que se encontraban en las cercanías de la residencia, lo que indica a Luna que el día estaba por comenzar.

Luna es una joven de veinticuatro años de edad que se encuentra a meses de terminar sus estudios de "diseño digital", una profesión muy imaginativa, teniendo como motivación la posibilidad de trabajar con los mejores cineastas y de ver su nombre escrito en los créditos de las mejores películas. Su lugar de residencia es compartida con sus padres quienes se encuentran en una sección diferente de la gran casa, y que al igual que ella tienen labores que atender durante el día.

El "tic tac" provocado por las manecillas del reloj se hizo escuchar en toda la habitación, misma en la que se encontraba enlistando sus cosas, pues se preparaba para el inicio de sus clases. Este sonido llamó su atención y dirigiendo su mirada al reloj que se encontraba en la pared hizo por identificar la hora logrando distinguir que las agujas le punteaban que ya era tarde para atender su labor, provocando que en el preciso momento se dispusiera a salir de la casa apresuradamente para llegar a la escuela.

Llagando casi corriendo y sin tomarle importancia a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ya que sólo tenía la mirada fija en la puerta que se encontraba a su distancia y que esperaba no se cerrara antes de su llegada, en su apresurado andar se topó estrepitosamente con un joven que caminaba despreocupado por el patio de la escuela y sin disculparse ni tomarle importancia a lo sucedido continuó su camino que sería interrumpido con el cerrar de la puerta del aula a sólo unos pasos de ella.

–No… –dijo desanimada al ver su camino obstruido.

Aún exhausta cambió su rumbo para buscar un adecuado lugar para descansar. Al llegar a la zona verde de la escuela logró divisar unas bancas bajo unos árboles que le hacía sombra ocultandolas a siempre vista su localización. Dirigiéndose a ellas se dispuso a tomar lugar.

–Ah… ¿ahora qué hare durante el tiempo que dura la clase? –dijo en un tono molesto.

Ella sólo se recargó en el respaldo de la banca con la vista hacia arriba para mirar parte del cielo que la copa del árbol le permitía ver, mientras en su mente se hacia la misma preguntaba respecto a qué podía hacer. Se encontró por unos minutos en aquella posición antes de sentarse correctamente y dejar las cosas a su lado por distraerse con el panorama del lugar, cuando unas repentinas palabras interrumpieron su entretenimiento.

–Estoy bien –dijo aquella voz amablemente.

–¿Qué? –cuestionó Luna.

En el momento en que ubicó al dueño de esa voz logró distinguir detrás de ella a un joven de tez clara, ojos oscuros y con una melena color azabache. Ella se mostró confundida al escuchar a aquel joven, pues no comprendía la razón de su mensaje, intentando descubrir el por qué se dirigió de esa manera a ella le saluda.

–Eh… ¿hola?

–Hola –dijo amablemente.

–¿Por qué… por qué me dijiste "estoy bien"? No entiendo. Lo menciono porque no te había visto hasta ahora y bueno… yo no te hice algo ¿o sí? –agregó.

–Por supuesto que ya nos habíamos visto antes, fue exactamente hace un momento cuando llegaste a toda prisa a la clase y no te permitieron pasar. Por cierto, lo siento. Si no fuera por mí quizá hubieses logrado entrar –al terminar de responderle se sentaría con ella.

–¡Tú! –dijo sorprendida al reconocerle–. Tú eres con quien tropecé a mi llegada, ah, y no, está bien, fue mi culpa, yo fui quien… También lo siento, y está bien –dijo nerviosa.

Su forma de hablar delataba la culpabilidad que sentía al saber por parte de él lo que había sucedido porque no era algo que no le importaba sino que dejo pasar debido al limitado tiempo con el que contaba. Él sólo mostró una pequeña sonrisa al observar cómo reaccionaba la joven, e intentando olvidar lo que sucedió ella optó por comenzar una conversación.

–Y dime… ¿eres nuevo en esta escuela? No te había visto antes.

–Te confundes, yo no estudio aquí, es la primera vez que vengo. Y yo sí te había visto antes.

–Entiendo y… ¿qué haces exactamente aquí? –dijo incomoda por su anterior comentario.

–Pues aquí tengo un… cómo decirlo… Sólo estoy de visita. Vengo de paseo desde el oriente, de Japón.

–Vaya, ¿Japón? ¿Eres de Japón? –dijo sorprendida.

–Así es –confirmó.

–Aunque no se puede ver tan fácilmente que seas del extranjero, digo, hablas tan claro mi idioma que lo primero que me llegó a la mente fue la idea de que tu familia se vino a vivir a este país y que por ello hablas tan bien el español, además, ah, no lo sé, luces tan familiar que no pareces un extraño…

Su confusión se hizo notar al no saber cómo explicar el sentimiento que concibió al intentar describirle. Y era cierto, ella no entendía muy bien que quién estaba a su lado no era más que un completo desconocido pero a la vez parecía ser alguien que se adaptaba tan fácilmente a su alrededor que lo hacía verse como cualquier residente.

–Familia –afirmó el joven.

–¿Qué? –dijo confundida.

–…eso es lo que siento al hablar contigo –dijo tranquilamente con la mirada puesta en el cielo.

–¿Fa… familia? –repitió.

Ella no sabía qué hacer en el momento que le escuchó, si despedirse o buscar una pregunta para conoce la razón de su mención, sin embargo no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado pues una voz femenina interrumpiría su preocupación.

–¡Kaname! –gritó la mujer al joven.

–¿Rakuro? –dijo sorprendido por su repentina presencia.

–Te he estado esperando y tú aquí platicando cómodamente –dijo molesta.

En ese instante no había podido comprender nada de la naciente conversación entre la mujer que se acababa de presentar ante ellos, pues ambos estaban comunicándose por medio de otro idioma, japonés, para ser más precisos. De entre lo que ella logró distinguir fue lo primero que mencionó aquella mujer.

–Kaname… –repitió la joven.

–¿Eh? Sí… Así es como me llamo –respondió al percatarse de que ella logro distinguir su nombre–. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

–Yo… soy Luna.

–Tsuki –afirmó al saber que esa era la forma en que se mencionaba el nombre de la chica en Japón.

Aún a unos pasos de Luna y Kaname se encontraba la mujer que se dirigió momentos antes a él. Al observar que Kaname parecía iniciar una plática con la chica, ésta se acercó a ellos y tomo de la mano a Kaname para llevárselo del lugar.

–Vamos –dijo la mujer.

–Pe… pero… –dudó Kaname al no querer irse.

Luna sólo observó sorprendida la acción de aquella mujer al llevarse consigo con quién tenía conversación.

–¡Ah, lo siento! ¡Nos vemos luego Luna! –le gritó Kaname en el momento en que se retiraba del lugar.

–Adiós… Kaname –respondió Luna un poco desanimada mientras veía como se alejaban de ella.

Dos sombras se proyectaban en el suelo del atardecer, ambos responsables de ellas se encontraban sentados en una de las jardineras de un parque que presenciaba el retirar de los últimos niños que se divertían en el lugar. En ese instante las palabras de uno de ellos se hicieron escuchar.

–Así que… esa fue la forma en que la conociste –dijo Enki.

–Sí… Después de más de veinte años viviendo en Hourai y ahora finalmente podré llevarla a casa –dijo esperanzado Taiki.

–Hablas como si ella fuera a aceptar regresar a Kou tan fácilmente, cuando quizás se ha acostumbrado a vivir en este mundo. Ha pasado más años que tú y que cualquier otro Kirin aquí. Y de lo poco que me has contado y que he logrado presenciar, me percate de que ella ha logrado adaptarse muy bien a este lugar…

–¿Adaptado? ¡Jamás! ¿A caso crees que es tan fácil ignorar a todas aquellas personas e incluso el mundo mismo, que te recuerdan a cada rato que nunca debiste estar aquí? ¿De que naciste en el lugar equivocado? Pues no. Podrás fingir todo lo que quieras pero ese sentimiento siempre estará presente, siempre sentirás que algo anda mal –respondió molesto. Ahora deja de suponer y regresa al Monte Hou, ya sabes que hacer.

–Sí ya voy. Le avisaré a Renrin, ella usará el tesoro imperial al anochecer para conectar este mundo con el nuestro a través del Gogoukanda. Ah, y ten presente mi "suposición" como tú la llamas –mencionó seriamente.

Taiki sólo observó como Enki se alejaba del lugar dejándolo solo pues las pocas personas que se encontraban ya se habían retirado, sin embargo las palabras del chico aun resonaban en su mente. Él tenía miedo de que aquella chica de alguna forma pudiera negar la idea de Taiki y aceptara ser feliz por pertenecer a ese mundo, lo que le causo un temor y este fue mayor el recordar los días con los que trató con ella ya que esos días parecían confirmar lo que Enki había mencionado. Todo eso le causaba molestia con tan sólo imaginárselo.

–Señor, será mejor que nos dirijamos a la residencia de Kou Taiho lo antes posible –dijo una grave voz proveniente bajo los pies de Taiki–. Olvide lo que En Taiho le acaba de mencionar… además el anochecer se está acercando.

–Sí, lo sé. Vamos. –respondió con un poco de molestia–. ¿Y Sanshi?

–Ella aun se encarga de la vigilancia y cuidado de Kou Taiho, de igual manera buscará obtener una mayor eficacia en su regreso al Monte Hou.

Al escuchar que todo estaba yendo de acuerdo a lo planeado optó por levantarse para dar inicio al camino hacia el hogar de Luna.

La noche había llegado y con ello el fin de sus labores del día, en su mente comenzaron a llegar pensamientos donde se cuestionaba el porqué hacia tiempo no veía a Kaname. Su constante visita se había hecho presente un par de días después de haberle conocido, algo que no esperaba y más por su repentina retirada. Desde que lo volvió a ver comenzaron a citarse a tempranas horas del día, antes de las clases de Luna, donde ambos conversaban sobre sus países, algo que la incitó en la búsqueda de mayor conocimiento de la historia de su país, en temas como costumbres, tradiciones, y reconocimiento de lugares turísticos. Así fue durante unos meses, hasta hace una semana que dejo de verle. No conocía la razón y dedujo que quizá debió regresar repentinamente a su país por alguna situación especial.

Sentada en la entrada de su casa se mantuvo pensativa durante un momento, hasta que el sonido provocado por unas pisadas que parecían acercarse llamó su atención. Al buscar de quién se trataba logró distinguir entre la oscuridad de la noche a alguien conocido, mismo que le mencionó una palabra y le extendió su mano como si pidiera que se acercara.

–Kourin.

–¿Qué? Pe… pero si eres tú, ¿Kaname? –dijo sorprendida–. Sí eres Kaname, ¿verdad? –preguntó dudosa al distinguirlo distinto.

Portando un tradicional ropaje del antiguo Japón se acercó a Luna aquel joven, éste aun con el brazo extendido esperaba que ella le respondiera.

–Vámonos –dijo seriamente.

–¿Qué? –respondió confundida–. ¿Irme? ¿A dónde?

–A casa. Te llevaré a tu verdadero hogar pues no deberías estar aquí.

–¿Verdadero… hogar? Sabes… me-mejor luego hablamos… –dijo asustada.

Ella intentó regresar para entrar a la seguridad de su casa al no comprender lo que él realmente buscaba, sin embargo una mujer de tez muy clara y cabello blanco con una apariencia de lo que detecto como una criatura mítica del antiguo Japón, detuvo su apresurado caminar, lo que provocó que sintiera una mayor confusión y temor. Al buscar alejarse de la extraña mujer comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta que se topó con Kaname quién la sostendría de sus hombros. Al momento de voltear a verle una intensa luz de tonos amarillentos apareció detrás de ambos, al percibirlo Luna hizo lo posible por buscar liberarse de quién la mantenía aprisionada pues el gran miedo que la invadía le indicaba que huyera como fuese, sin embargo su forcejeo no fue suficiente pues no logró liberarse de él completamente ya que continúo sosteniéndola de su mano firmemente.

–No temas, yo estoy contigo. Como te dije antes, eres mi familia y jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño –dijo Kaname.

–No… Tú no eres Kaname –asustada.

–Tienes razón, yo no soy Kaname. –dijo seriamente. Soy el Kirin del reino de Tai, Tai Taiho o también conocido como Taiki y tú no eres Luna… –al término de sus palabras jaló a la chica hacia él para abrazarla cariñosamente.

–¿Qu… qué…? –cuestionó al no comprender.

–Tú… eres Kou Taiho. El Kirin del reino de Kou, Kourin –dijo cálidamente.

Ambos se quedaron quietos frente a la puerta dimensional, y el anterior ambiente que provocaba extrañeza y temor se había ido, ahora lo único que se percibía era una inmensa paz. Ella se había quedado sin habla ante la acción de Taiki y al mismo tiempo su temor parecía desaparecer, era como si cálida presencia le relajara. Aun es sus brazos la joven, que es un poco más baja que él, dirigió su mirada hacia Taiki.

–Hermano… –dijo Luna mostrando tristeza.

Taiki había logrado desmentir lo que anteriormente Enki le había mencionado, pues eso parecía ya que Luna o mejor dicho Kourin, estaba mostrando aceptación ante lo que estaba presenciando, ella cedía ante la idea de que aquel lugar no era su verdadero hogar. Al mismo tiempo la chica profesó tristeza pues al principio no quería reconocer que no se sentía a gusto en ese lugar porque el haber vivido tantos años ahí hizo que aceptara aquel sentimiento de extrañeza.

La puerta que a ambos los llevaría a casa aun estaba presente y dejando libre a Luna le ofreció nuevamente que tomara su mano para que él le guiara, ella sólo le observó un instante y aceptando su invitación tomó su mano.

–Vamos… –dijo Luna.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos hasta adentrarse al portal, donde sólo se lograba presenciar que transitaban por un túnel que no parecía tener fin. Su andar continuaría hasta que su tristeza cambio por un extraño sentimiento que invadió a Luna de repente, un sentimiento que no podía contener. En un instante su frente se iluminaria y soltando a Taiki colocó sus manos cubriendo su rostro al sentir un fuerte dolor. Taiki logró percatarse de aquella reacción y él inmediatamente entendió lo que estaba pasando, ya que la apariencia de Luna parecía cambiar, algo que era de esperarse porque Kourin es Taika y por ende nació como cualquier ser humano en Hourai, de igual manera ella conservaba características físicas de la familia en la que creció, más sin embargo ese no era su aspecto real y ahora que estaba regresando a su verdadero mundo comenzó a tomar la apariencia que siempre debió tener, pero que estaba reteniendo, algo que sorprendió a Taiki pues nunca antes alguien había realizado tal hazaña.

-Increíble… –dijo sorprendido–. Kourin, cálmate y…

El contener tal transformación provocaba que Kourin usara una gran cantidad de poder, esa desenfrenada energía comenzó a alterar la estabilidad del portal provocando una brusca reacción que alejó a Taiki de ella.

Una luz… una deslumbrante luz invadió por completo el lugar…

* * *

Muchas gracias por su lectura. Hasta luego ^^


End file.
